Lawyers and Demons
by quicksilver1142
Summary: Inuyasha is accused of raping and murdering a nine year old girl. Our lovely Lawyer need some private evidence.
1. Call the Cops

***sigh* Why? Why am I starting another fanfic? *sigh* well hope you like it any way Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except anyone/thing I made.**

"Alright, buddy," a gruff police officer said, "Put your hands behind your back and lean against the car."

The silver haired youth the officer was arresting grumbled, "I already told you, I ain't drunk!"

The police officer laughed, "Well then why does your breathe smell like booze?"

"'Cause I had one drink, one," the boy snapped. "Right," said the officer sarcastically.

The officer took the youth's bound forearms and escorted him to the back of his police car. He opened the door and shoved the boy in. The boy sat down and glared through the slots between the driver's seat and the "passenger's" seat (not shotgun believe you me). As they rolled out of the shoulder, the youth said, "So... Are you gunna drive me home?"

The officer laughed at him, "No, kid, I have to take you downtown." "My home isn't downtown, it's just outside of town," the boy said confusedly. The officer laughed again and shook his head. They continued the rest of the way in silence

-X-X-X-

The pulled up to the police station and an officer waiting outside took the keys and drove off, while the officer and the boy walked up the steps to the office.

-X-X-X-

When they went in they were greeted by a harsh female voice, "Denton. Who do we have here?" "Ah, Captain Junsa **(Junsa means Police in Japanese)**, he's just another drunk driver. You'd think with the traffic here people wouldn't drunk drive," replied Officer Johnny Denton. Captain Junsa scrutinized the boy.

The boy has silver hair, golden eyes, and had little puppy ears on the top of his head. He was wearing a plain dark green shirt with a denim jacket and blue jeans. The boy was well built, muscular and tall. Said boy was just staring at the captain.

"Book him," the captain said coldly. "You're pretty," the boy said drunkenly.

They all stared at him, until Officer Denton laughed. Denton was normally in a good mood. Denton was an African-American gentleman who wore the regular police uniform. He was 6 ft. 1 and he was also well muscled.

He escorted the boy into the interrogation room.

**(Ok so Left/Purple side is Denton. Right/Red side is Inuyasha)**

First Name – Inuyasha

Last Name – Takashi

Age – 22

Date of Birth – December 22, 1988

Place of Birth – Tokyo, Japan

Current Place of Residence (Address) – 5562 Main St; Chicago, Illinois

Crime Committed: Drunk Driving.

**(Ok normal again)**

Denton escorted Inuyasha to the finger-printer then to his jail cell. Inuyasha walked into the cell waiting to be released from his handcuffs. As Denton released him, Inuyasha asked, "So, when do I get out?" "Once the paper work has been filed, and a period of 12 hours has elapsed then you may go."

"Joy," Inuyasha said with mock joy. When the cuffs were off he rubbed his wrists. Denton closed the cell with the usual boom, and Inuyasha decided to get some sleep.

-X-X-X-

"The boy's booked, Sarg," Denton told Captain Kikyo Junsa.

"Well that's over with," Kikyo said tiredly.

"Hungry? I could always take you to dinner Cap," Denton said.

"Huh," Kikyo smirked, "Just because it was a month ago doesn't mean I've forgotten."

Denton gave Kikyo the, "really?" look as she walked out of her office and out the door.

"It's not my fault that the waiter stumbled and spilled our drinks and food all over you!!!" Denton protested, catching up to her.

"Right," Kikyo said sarcastically.

"So, are you going to take a two-month vacation?" Denton asked, as they walked along the side walk.

"I don't John. I don't know. I thought by now the crime in Chicago would've gone down, but I guess it hasn't." Kikyo sighed, rubbing her nose.

***sigh* R&R **


	2. Hitting Rock Bottom Part 1

**Hey what's up? Here's the next chap.**

A figure with silver hair stood in the doorway to Inuyasha's cell. The figure had no evil intentions. He observed the sleeping hanyou with smirking satisfaction. The hanyou was sleeping on his stomach. The figure took a bucket from the hall way and crept to the sink. The figure turned on the sink with a few squeaks, checking to see if the hanyou was still sleeping. Said hanyou just rolled on to his side, mumbling in his sleep.

The wraith filled the bucket up with cold water. He stood over the sleeping hanyou and dumped the bucket of freezing water on the hanyou. Inuyasha jumped up into the hair his clothes sopping wet. The wraith laughed and handed the boy a towel. Inuyasha grumbled, "Should've known it was you, Sesshoumaru."

"Well little brother, if you would just behave yourself, maybe you wouldn't have to have your big brother bail you out of jail," Sesshoumaru smirked. The hanyou dried himself off, and Sesshoumaru handed Inuyasha a pile of clothes, a black jacket and a red shirt, a pair of boxers, and another pair of jeans. He nodded at Sesshoumaru as thanks, and the full blooded youkai left Inuyasha to change.

Inuyasha stripped and put on the clean, dry clothes. Inuyasha was muscular with had six pack abs. After he changed, he found Sesshoumaru at the front lobby. He handed Inuyasha a pair of sunglasses. Inuyasha accepted them and started out the door. He nodded at the hot captain from the night before.

"So, Jerkface, where are we going?" Inuyasha asked as they climbed into Sesshoumaru's silver Mazda MX-5 Miata **convertible. Sesshoumaru said nothing as they zoomed down the highway. The Takashi Family was one of the richest families in the world. They owned the Northeast Star Project. Its purpose was to save endangered habitats and use them as national parks to visit. There were zip lines and a few cabins to spend the night. You could hike and take tours to see all the wild life. It was ****_the _****biggest corporation.******

** "Where are we going?" Inuyasha asked again. "We, little brother, are going to see our father," Sesshoumaru said smirking. Inuyasha paled. "You know what he said last time he saw me. ****_'IF YOU EVER GO TO JAIL, COMMIT A CRIME, DO ANYTHING WRONG, I SWEAR YOU ARE GOING TO DIE. YOU'LL BE CUT OFF AND LEFT TO THE STREETS. JUST BECAUSE WE'RE RICH DOES NOT MEAN WE CAN DO ANYTHING WE PLEASE. THE NORTHEAST STAR IS SUPPOSED TO HELP PEOPLE, YOUKAI, AND OTHER LIVING THINGS. IF YOU MESS UP, YOU'RE GOING IN ONE OF THE RESERVES AND YOU'LL _****_NEVER _****_COME OUT. DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?!?!?!?!?!'_****_roared Taisho Takashi_****. ****(Inu and Sess's dad)**** Sess!!!! He'll kill me!!!!!!!" **

** "Sorry, little brother, he was very insistent," said Sesshoumaru, enjoying every moment of the hanyou's predicament. Inuyasha cowered.**

**(Flashback-ish thing)**

** Inuyasha wasn't always like this. At one time, Inuyasha was in medical school, trying to earn a living for him and his father, when Taisho was trying to find a career after, Izayoi died. He was the top student. He even got his doctorate. (Doctor's Degree) Technically, you'd call him Dr. Takashi. After his mom died, however, he was more distant and sad. The last straw was when his girlfriend, Yura, died in a car crash. Inuyasha tried himself to keep her living, but to no avail. She died in his arms. At that time Taisho got the Northeast Star Project approved and going well with lots of income coming in. A year since the incident, Taisho got a medical exam (test) to see if Inuyasha was still able to become a doctor. He still had the skill and the knowledge. Inuyasha started to drink, despite what he learned at med school. Now it's been 2 years later and he still hasn't picked up the pieces of his shattered life…**

** The sun was setting as Sesshoumaru pulled into the driveway to their father's estate. Inuyasha whimpered in the corner of the back seat. He had changed to the back seat when, Sesshoumaru stopped for gas. Naturally, he tried to escape at the gas station, but Sesshoumaru's poison was strong enough to end all of Inuyasha's dreams of freedom. Sesshoumaru got out of the car and reached down into the back seat and pulled out his brother. Inuyasha stood but didn't move until Sesshoumaru shoved him toward the front door.**

** They walked through the hallways towards the lounge. The brothers arrived at a smooth green door. When they opened it they found Taisho Takashi, sitting in an arm chair reading this morning's paper. Inuyasha surveyed the room. A fire crackled merrily in the fireplace. He saw the last vestiges of twilight slipping beneath the horizon, as Taisho put the paper down. Inuyasha stood behind Sesshoumaru feeling nervous. **

** "Well, I take it you're all in one piece?" Taisho commented dryly. Sesshoumaru moved to sit down on the brown couch, leaving Inuyasha exposed. Inuyasha stiffened. "I see you were successful, Sesshoumaru," Taisho stated. "Naturally," Sesshoumaru drawled, picking up a magazine. The daiyoukai scrutinized his younger son carefully.**

** "Hi, uh Dad," was all that managed to come out of Inuyasha's mouth. The older youkai glowered at his youngest son, "It seems you've gotten yourself into more trouble, ****_Inuyasha_****." The way he said Inuyasha's name was laced with bone melting venom. Inuyasha flinched and took a few steps back, preparing to flee if necessary. "Now come and sit, baka, we have to discuss your future," growled the daiyoukai. Inuyasha instinctively turned to flee, only to be blocked by a group of buff security guards. **

** Inuyasha, though still panicked, turned around and sat next to Sesshoumaru, who was smirking as he read his magazine.**

** Inuyasha glowered at the cold, gray earth beneath his feet. He had a whole flippin' 24 hours until Doom's day. He remembered the whole scene…**

**(Flashback)**

**_Inuyasha stared at the floor as his father paced back and forth in front of the fire, casting a shadow on the Takashi Brothers. He stopped in front of Inuyasha and walked to the hanyou. He looked at the hanyou and said, "Look at me." Inuyasha continued looking at the floor, genuine terror gripped his chest. The daiyoukai undeterred grabbed Inuyasha's chin and forced the frightened hanyou to look at him. Golden eyes met and a silent message passed between them: "get it over with." Taisho nodded and stepped away letting the frightened hanyou stare at the floor again. Inuyasha grabbed a pillow and pulled it to his chest. _**

**_ Taisho inhaled and said, "Inuyasha last month I told you what would happen if you got into trouble again. You remember correct?" Inuyasha nodded solemnly. Taisho continued, "So, here we are sitting in my lounge, wasting our time to deal with you. What happened to you Inuyasha? You were once an amazing person. Oh, what would Izayoi think?" He was interrupted by Inuyasha who snapped, "You leave my mother out of this!" Taisho growled. "How dare you command me, you insolent whelp! Your mother was proud of you actually proud of you, before you became _****this****_!" Inuyasha roared. He stood up and glared at his father and snapped, "I'm sick of you always accusing me of failing mom, when it was you! You could've saved her if you hadn't been distracted!" "HOW DARE YOU ACCUSE ME OF LETTING HER DIE I TRIED TO SAVE HER YOU WHELP!!!" roared the daiyoukai. SLAP! The older demon slapped his son, sending him sprawling across the room. "YOU PLACE BLAIM ON ME? (Kick! Inuyasha was tossed through the room, again) IT WASN'T MY FAULT THAT YOUR MOTHER ASKED ME TO GET HER SOME WATER. WHERE WERE YOU? AWAY FROM HER! (Taisho picked up Inuyasha by his collar and threw him across the room. Inuyasha tried to get up, coughing up blood. Taisho advanced on Inuyasha) IF YOU HADN'T LEFT SHE'D STILL BE HERE!! (Taisho punched Inuyasha in the stomach and Inuyasha flew out the glass window) YOU HAVE 24 HOURS UNTIL I SEND YOU TO YOUR NEW HOME. NOT A MOMENT MORE AND NOT A MOMENT LESS!" Taisho roared again and slammed the door as he walked out of the room._**

**_ Inuyasha coughed up more blood, trying not to pass out. Inuyasha quickly yanked out the foot long shards of glass out of his back, and tried to crawl into a ball trying to escape the pain. Unfortunately, the physical pain wasn't all that hurt. It was true. It was his fault. If he hadn't left to use the rest room Izayoi would be here right now with him, comforting him, telling him it'll all be Ok. _**

**End of Flashback. A/N: Ok, for Touga/Toga/Taisho/Inu-no-taisho fans, I'm sorry. I didn't want to portray Inuyasha's Father as a cold hearted bastard. You shall see in later chapters that he is very kind and considerate.**

** Sesshoumaru frowned and followed his father out of the room. It always was a touchy subject. Izayoi had been a sweet loving mother who wanted to help her children. Even though his mother had died during child birth, he still considered Izayoi to be his mom. Sure he had been raised by his father, but when Izayoi came home one day with Taisho He began liking her immediately. **

** Izayoi wanted to celebrate Inuyasha getting his doctorate so she decided to take all of us on a wonderful nature hike. Taisho accepted it immediately. Inuyasha didn't want to make a fuss for anyone, but Izayoi was persistent. Sesshoumaru himself had wanted to come, but couldn't because he had to watch his girlfriend's kids while she applied for a job. So Izayoi, Taisho, and Inuyasha went on the nature hike. They stopped to take a break at a cliff overlooking the valley. Izayoi asked if Taisho if he could find some water for her. Both Inuyasha and Taisho offered some of theirs to her but she didn't want to deplete their rations. The two males rolled their eyes, but Taisho, being the loyal Inu that he is, went to find her some water. **

** Inuyasha left to use the bathroom, and then the unthinkable happened. An earthquake hit right bellow the cliff and the whole thing crumbled, taking anything on it with it. Inuyasha and Taisho both ran to get Izayoi. Taisho got there first only to see Izayoi vanish into a mysterious purple cloud. The rest is pretty much obvious. **

** Sesshoumaru sighed and turned into his room. He looked out the window studying the rain that had started to fall from the sky. **

** Inuyasha grumbled as he was dropped off at his apartment. He was too angry to go in so he started walking in the rain. He walked down an alley way and a small scream caught his attention.**

** Kikyo sat at her desk chewing on her pencil, while pondering the new mission ahead of her. She and her team where supposed to protect President Shuhan ****(Japanese word for leader)**** and his daughter when they got into the city today. She sighed and looked up to see her boyfriend, Naraku. The captain smiled slightly. **

** "Hey gorgeous," the dark haired hanyou said smirking. He had a cup of coffee in his hand and she accepted it gratefully. **

** "Don't think," Kikyo said with mock anger, "that just because you come bearing gifts, doesn't mean that I'll forgive you for last night." **

** Naraku flinched, "Something came up at work." **

** "I was cold in my bed all alone, last night," she said coldly. **

** "Well then, maybe I can warm you up right now," Naraku said as he rounded the desk, and held her in his arms. **

** Kikyo smirked, "Well, that is very tempting but…" **

** She was interrupted by someone barging into her office. His face was distraught and a gash above his temple. He wore the remains of a tux that had several gashes in it and had blood dripping from several of them.**

** Kikyo swore. The man in the battered man was President Shuhan.**

**Ok how'd you like it? **

**Fireserpent16- OK bite me it'll be in the next chapter. **


End file.
